the Nutcracker
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Very strange story, but please like. It's for Christmas. Amy, after seeing the classical ballet, The Nutcracker, went to sleep and began to dream of herself as the star in the play. Her as Clara? Sonic as the god father? But who will be her nutcracker prince? A two part Xmas story for all of you who have been patient for me to return to make stories. Happy Holidays to all of you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Christmas is coming very soon and I'm sure all of you are so excited! I kinda am. I love Christmas, but once you get older, you tend to let go of the excitement just a little. But enough of that, I'm sorry I'm not doing much uploading…but I wanted to do another story.**

**This one is based off my favorite ballet, The Nutcracker. Strange how I'm writing about that and the characters are Sonic related, but I wanted to make something like this and after going to the ballet for the tenth year, or fifteenth, I started to imagine how it is to write it into a small one shot. **

**Ok, first, it's Shadamy. Yes, yes, but I don't care if any of you dislike my choices on the subject. I love the couple, so there. And I will put in my OC possibly. No hates, please…?**

**Ok, let's start off with the cast.**

**Amy-Clara**

**Shadow-Nutcracker/prince**

**Sonic-Heir Drosselmeier**

**Eggman-Mouse King**

**Alicia-Sugar Plum Fairy**

**Vector-Mr. Stahlbaum**

**Vanilla-Mrs. Stahlbaum**

**Charmy-Frits**

**Sally-Louise**

**The Nutcracker**

The doors opened of the grand royal theatre having many, many young and old mobians and humans come out. They all went to see the grand ballet, The Nutcracker. Children walked out with their parents. Some were holding bright wooden dolls like the one they used for the show. Smiles were all on their faces as noises about the ballet rang out the whole area.

It was December 20th in Station Square. Just a few more days till Christmas Eve. The ballet was made to play just before the 24th.

One of them was a young pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. She was in a bright pink flowing mermaid gown with a long transparent red shawl around her shoulders and upper arms. She wore her hair in a tight bun and covered the tie with a jewel encrusted rose, a gift from her 'special someone'.

Amy's green emeralds searched the roads after she stepped into the cold. Her eyes looked back and forth seeing several other cars around. A soft sigh flew out her mouth while taking out her pink hand bag and stuffed her hand inside digging into it for her phone.

A minute later, she took out her Iphone and turned it on easily after swiping her finger on the tiny numbers. The ring inside was heard for a few times before a voice came on.

"Hey Amy." A smile was brought to her lips.

"Hey, Sonic." She replied hearing her once beloved blue hero on the phone, "It's over.".

"Already? Wow. I didn't think it could go that long." Sonic spoke in surprise.

Amy's head shook in annoyance, "It's supposed to be long. It has almost an hour of act 1, then a small intermission, then another hour of act 2." She scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Ames. But honestly, I don't like those kinds of things. You know how I get when I'm in a small area with no room to run." Sonic complained.

"I understand. Now can you come and pick me up please? The theatre is only a few hours a-!" before she could finish, a gust of cold wind blew past her after feeling someone stop next to her body.

The blue blur himself stood tall with a phone now in hand as he smiled at her, "Hey, Ames." He joked.

Amy giggled and placed her phone back in her bag, "Hello, Sonic." She smiled.

Sonic quickly picked her up like he always done and waited for her to give him the signal that she was ready. After Amy placed her arms around his neck, she nodded. With that, The two were off instantly. Zipping around every corner of the city and passing a bunch of people and cars on the way, they were able to make it home safe.

Sliding to a stop at the front door of a small two story white house, Sonic gently placed Amy back onto the ground and dusted off his quills shaking off the snow that was collected. Amy, the same. She looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Sonic." She said.

The blue blur returned the smile before replying, "No problem. So how come no one else wanted to pick you up?" he asked.

Looking up, Amy began to remember about her other friends, "Rouge had to do something for her Christmas." She started while counting down with her fingers, "Cream said she was hanging out with Tails for today, and Blaze and Alicia were also busy. Including Sally. She had some issues with her home.".

Sonic nodded, "Tails said the same thing, and Sal needed me for helping with the windows and doors." He agreed, "What about your guy-friend?".

Amy glared up at him, "He's my boyfriend." She lightly growled at his rude remark, "And Shadow had a lot of things to do. I asked, but he apologized and said that he was busy getting something.".

Male green eyes rolled up in annoyance, "Yeah sure…well, I gotta go, Ames. Sally might need me again. Later!" he said before waving and disappearing into the streets.

The young girl smiled once more before walking into the house after locking it. All through the day, she was lost in the memory of the wonderful ballet she had witnessed. The sounds of the orchestra, the dancing, the costumes, she loved it all. Too bad is was only played once a year. But it didn't stop this young lady from dancing a few parts and humming the tune out loud.

Night soon came bringing Amy out of her wonderful trance and soon began to get ready for bed. While she was upstairs in her room sitting on the bed while brushing her long quills out, she imagined how it would be if she was in the ballet herself. What would she be, tho? Clara? The Sugar Plum Fairy? Or maybe a mouse? Amy giggled at the thought of her dressing up as a small little mouse henchwoman and scurrying around the stage like a real tiny creature.

Amy slowly stood up and placed her brush down on the side table and laid in bed. She stared up to the ceiling with many thoughts in her mind, "I can't wait till next year." She whispered before turning over and laying on her side while staring out the window up to the bright, shiny moon, "I hope I'll see it again, soon…".

Her eyes slowly began to flutter shut feeling the heaviness on her eyes forcing to close. The sound of the winter wind blew up to the window and pass on through the night while the sound of soft snores were heard from the young lady in bed.

**Act 1**

"Clara! Clara! Wake up!".

A groan was heard from the said hedgehog as she slowly sat up in her chair. Amy yawned and stretched her arms out wide feeling the sleepiness fly through her and out. Her eyes opened, but something was wrong. All around, she could see that this was not her room at all.

Amy's eyes widened looking around to see large regal doors around and many pots of flowers decked to the walls on lovely tables. This was definitely not her room, "Wha…?".

"Clara! I'm so excited!" the voice of a young child was heard once more.

She looked down to see her youngest friend right there in the weirdest close. Charmy Bee was standing next to her in a black tux and short pants with long white stockings and polished black shoes with gold buckles on the front. He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, "Sister? Are you still asleep?" he asked.

Sister? Sure, Amy thought of Charmy as her little brother sometimes, but right now, he thought she was his real sister. Her head shook quickly, "No! I'm not your sister!" she shouted jumping out of the chair.

Charmy looked at her with a weird, confusing look, "Your playing another game on me, aren't you?!" he accused, "I'll tell mother and father on you!".

"Charmy! " Amy shouted ounce more, "I'm not 'Clara'! I don't even look like her!" she started to feel enraged at how he was talking to her and also how he can't even tell what is wrong with everything around them.

"'Charmy'? I'm not 'Charmy'. I'm Frits!" The little bee announced stomping his right foot before flying up so he could be the same height as her, "You are 'Clara', you dummy!".

Before Amy could reply, she looked down at herself to show that she wasn't Clara, but the astounding discovery soon became real. She wore a big light purple dress with a poofy skirt and puffy shoulders. It was like a dress you see on a doll, only, she was the doll.

Turning front to back, she saw that a big white bow was on the back also wrapped around her waist and black polished pointy slippers. Her hair was curly and she had an elegant purple bow in her hair. Amy was surely stunned at this than her surroundings.

"How…why…but…this….huh?!" she gaped feeling the dress and her hair real than her imagination.

"Clara, your so strange! Mother and Father will get angry!" Charmy, other wise known as 'Frits', teased.

The doors of the grand ball room opened to have two people come out. Amy quickly turned and her eyes widened again to see two other people she knew. A crocodile, clothed in a dark blue tux and an elder rabbit with a blue regal gown on like Amy's, only it was made for an elegant lady, "Children, the guest are almost here. Are you both ready?" The croc asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Vector…? Vanilla…?" Amy gasped stepping away from the two.

Charmy smiled and flew up to Vanilla first, "Mother! Father!" he chirped happily giving his 'mother' a big hug.

Vanilla smiled and returned the embrace, "My sweet child. Are you behaving quite well?" she asked placing him back on the ground.

"Yes, ma-am! But Clara is saying such really strange things!" Charmy accused pointing back at her.

Vector looked up to her and smiled opening his arms, "Clara, my little darling! Come to papa." He said with a welcoming tone.

Amy, still stunned beyond belief, slowly made her way to him. She was soon engulfed in his tight arms giving her a big hug. Inside, she was screaming to wake up and be back home, but outside, she was confused as to why this was happening. For now, she was going to act it out, for at least a while.

Vector moved away, but kept his hands on both her arms. Amy looked up at him seeing that he was still the same 'Vector the Crocodile'. Leader of the bumbling Chaotix and a big money grubber, but here, he was acting a like a real father and was really showing it. He smiled down at her, "Now what is all this gaped Fritz was talking about?" he asked.

The young female hedgehog slowly shook her head, "No…everything's just fine…" she answered thinking of how foolish this whole thing was.

Vanilla stepped in placing her hand in her smooth, soft quills, "Are you ill, my dear? We can send you up to your room to rest." She asked kindly while gently stroking her quills and hair.

Again, Amy only shook her head, "I'm fine. Really." She lied.

Vector nodded and stepped away from the two walking up to the doors, "Then you two will be surprised. Inside, is the Christmas surprise!" He bellowed.

Charmy flew up to the doors and tried to pull the knobs, only they were locked, "Father! I want to go in!" he whined.

Vector quickly pried his 'son' off the doors and placed him back onto his feet, "Now now, my boy. We must wait till the guest have arrived." He told him waving his pointer finger back and forth in a scolding way.

The young bee huffed and crossed his arms angrily. Amy watched as the three talked while wondering how to get back. But now that she remembered, she wanted to be in the play as much as the people who went to the ballet. So deep down, she was happy to live in the life of the character 'Clara', but for how long will this fantasy last?

After some time had passed, the guest, Vector had said would come, had arrived. Amy didn't recognized them as they were just a bunch of people from the ballet. Some were adults and the others were children. Both mobian and human. Finally, Vector and Vanilla opened the doors to the ballroom for Amy, Charmy, and the guests to come and enjoy.

Inside was a room full of gold and royal decoration. She remembered that in the story of 'The Nutcracker', the family was quite rich and had a beautiful large manor. There were many large windows around the entire place showing the dark Christmas night with the full moon shining in. On one side of the room was a large table fit for a king. Many food and sugary sweets were around to have the guests enjoy their meals.

But on the other side was a glorious massive tree she had ever seen. Amy was truly astounded at the size of it. The large tree was almost tall enough to hit the ceiling and was decked out in gold and silver jewels and bells with some treats for the children. Even some presents were lined up underneath for her, Charmy, and the guests.

For a while, Amy did nothing, but tried her best to interact with the others. Truth be told, she couldn't even be regal enough to speak, nor dance. She was a good dancer, but when it comes to dancing with professionals, she had no clue on what to do. Amy foolishly stumbled on some feet making the adults groan in pain and the children, including Charmy to laugh. She was angry, yes, but did her best not to show any sort of violence.

Everything was going about their ways till the room suddenly grew dark and cold. The children stopped their playful running and rushed to their parents' arms. Amy didn't knowing that someone was coming. Everyone looked over to see the doors, from the entrance they all went in, open slowly.

A dark figure clothed in black with a cape covering his face slowly walked in. He limped in like a crooked old man would without a cane creeping the children out. Amy slowly made her way up to him thinking that her thoughts were true and it was possible the god father. For now, she acted like she had no clue like the others around her.

"Hello…my sweet flower…" the male figure croaked limping over to Amy.

She gulped, "Hello…" she whispered.

"Do you know who I am…?" Amy took a small second to think before shaking her head.

He chuckled happily before throwing his cape around to show a blue hedgehog wearing a black tux like the gentleman, and also had one eye patch over his right eye, "Haha! It is I! Heir Drosselmeier!" he shouted with a bright smile on his face.

Amy was now confused and shocked completely. There in front of her was Sonic the Hedgehog, dressed as Clara's god father. And he wasn't even aged at all from what she saw from the play. Sonic was his own self acting as tho he was old and crimpled. None the less, Amy put on a fake happy smile and rushed up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

Sonic picked her up and spun around before placing her back down, "God father So-I mean…Drosselmeier!" she said almost messing up her words.

Sonic chuckled and hugged her once more, "Clara, my dear. It's been a long time." He said before pulling away, "And look how tall your getting! Your as bright and beautiful as your mother.".

Vanilla smiled at remark while walking over to him, "Oh, Drosselmeier. Your such a fool." She teased before giving him her hand to kiss.

Vector followed his 'wife' and patted his friend on the back, "Drossel'. ol' boy. You have finally come." Vector announced.

"Yes, but…not alone." Sonic mentioned before turning to the door, "Come in, please?".

Everyone watched as two very large, life sized presents were pushed in. Amy wasn't really astounded seeing as she remembered that their were dancers dressed as dolls were hiding inside. But everyone around was in awe at how big the presents were.

But nothing had given Amy enough surprise after what she saw came inside after the presents. In came a black hedgehog dressed in a black tux like every male inside walking in elegantly, and strongly keeping his fiery red eyes fixated on Sonic, Vector, and Vanilla.

"May I present, my nephew. Hans." Sonic announced to everyone waving his hand to him.

Shadow said nothing, but a small bow to them. Amy blushed like crazy seeing her boyfriend dressed all nice for this occasion, but to be in the ballet as him, it was truly fascinating. Vector and Vanilla were first greeted with Shadow shaking his hand and kissing hers till they showed him their 'children'. Charmy rolled his eyes, but with a glare from the parents, he shook his hand before running off to play.

Amy, however, was still awed at how handsome Shadow truly was right then. She raised her hand up to him. Shadow gently took it and placed a small kiss on top before looking up at her, "A pleasure to meet you, ms Clara." He said in such a wonderful tone, it almost made her heart melt.

"A-A pleasure to meet you, too…" She stuttered making a small smile appear on the shadowy male in front of her.

Sonic intervened bringing the two out of the trance, "Now, now. It's time to celebrate!" he shouted taking her hand and leading her over to the kids.

Amy looked back seeing Shadow still staring at her longingly before making his way over to the other adults to greet. She sighed knowing that she might not see him again till later on. Sonic was ready to reveal what was inside the presents awhile his nephew lead the helpers to bring the presents in carefully. The children, and Amy settled down nicely around the gifts.

When the doors opened to reveal the dolls, some were giggling at the funny way they were dressed and the big make up. Others were a little scared and huddled next to their mothers and fathers. Amy, unlike all of them, was sitting down nicely watching both Sonic and Shadow bring out two dolls. One was a red fox lady with a big poka-dotted dress and her hair up in pig tails, but made like they were zigzagged in different ways. The other was a green hedgehog male dressed in what seemed to be a royal guard's uniform, only with heavy make up.

Amy's eyes widened again, but this time, she was trying to keep a loud cry of laughter inside from what she was seeing. Right there were two very dangerous people, but now in the most ridiculous sort of get up ever. Scourge the Hedgehog an Fiona Fox were up in front of everyone ready to dance.

Sonic started to turn the switch that was behind both of them and stood back watching the dolls 'magically' come to life. Fiona, the living doll, began to dance around dainty and funny. The girls around began to blow kisses to her because that's what she was doing the whole time she danced. Each jump she made, she blew a kiss to one of the children. The boys, however, were booing at her.

Amy started to laugh at how funny this all was. She tried her best to keep her voice down from the dancing unknowing that Shadow saw her childish ways. But he did nothing, but smile.

After the dance was finished, Fiona ended it by performing a quick split and stop immediately with her arms up and head down like a real doll would do after it's batter was out. Shadow walked over to 'her' and picked her up by her waist. The doll kept it's stance perfectly and was carried over to the presents while Sonic was getting Scourge ready for his debut. The boys around the group cheered as Scourge began with a great leap and a twirl. Amy had studied a little of the dance when she was young, so the twirls she saw were perowetts.

The Scourge doll began to move around while saluting to the gentleman and ladies, along with the occasional Russian dance moves. Amy continued to giggle seeing how she knew completely that Scourge would never in his hateful life do such an incredibly embarrassing moment such as this.

Finally, the doll ended 'his' dance by dropping on one knee having his back straight and a final solute to everyone around him. Shadow, again, walked over to the doll and picked him up by his waist like Fiona, then carried him back to the present while Sonic got up to the middle of the group again.

All the children gathered around him as he began to say what he had brought for them, "Now, children. I have something very special for all of you! But first…" he started as his nephew brought over a big red bag of goodies.

Amy watched as he took out a big pirate ship wooden model from the bag. All the children began to raise their hands up wanting to grab it, but Sonic slowly brought it to Charmy's little hands, "For you, my boy." He smiled.

"Wow!" Charmy gasped seeing the ship up close, "This is amazing!".

Vanilla, behind him, cleared her throat, "Oh…thank you, uncle Drosselmeier." He corrected himself then saw a gentle smile on his 'mother's' face.

Sonic nodded for his kind manners and then went back into the bag, "Now…the last thing." He said seeing all the curious little eyes wanting to look into the bag.

Charmy was busy in the corner of the room with his friends and cousins admiring the well made structure. Before Amy could remember what happened next, Sonic took out a very well made, polished, wooden soldier. It was a nutcracker shaped like a hedgehog. It was painted black and his eyes were darkened red. He had on a dark navy blue wooden hat and a painted jacket with golden buttons along with red pants and black boots both painted. It also had very big teeth able to chomp down the nuts easily.

Amy was awed just as much as the rest, but was truly taken on how much the nutcracker resembled Shadow. Just a little bit, "This is called a 'nutcracker'. He is a very peculiar, but strong one at that?" Sonic spoke showing him to the kids, "And this one is specially made…for my little Clara.".

All the children wanted it so badly, but seeing that Sonic handed it over to Amy, they all quieted down and huddled over to her. Amy took it generously and smiled at the details. She slowly started to fall for the nutcracker. Strange, but how it almost looked like Shadow, her boyfriend, she wanted to hold it tightly to her.

"It's…wonderful." She said before giving it a gentle kiss on the wooden head.

Vector and Vanilla watched with a warm smile seeing their 'daughter' happy. Sonic smiled, too. Shadow had a small smile, but only to hide it from others. While everyone huddled over to Amy viewing the masterpiece, Charmy's jealousy got the better of him seeing how that doll and Amy was getting more attention then his present.

He buzzed over and quickly swiped it out of her hands, "I wanna see! I wanna see!" he whined.

Amy gasped shocked at what he did, but more terrified at what was going to happen if she didn't get the nutcracker back, "Cha-Fritz! Give that back!" she called out almost saying his real name again.

Charmy didn't listen and took off into the air trying to lift the heavy nutcracker, "Ugggh…!" he struggled barely able to keep a hold of it.

Then in a quick second, he dropped it having the poor doll fall face down onto the hard tiled floor. The sound of wood connecting to the surface was loud and what was worse is hearing a broken sound. Amy gasped and rushed over to the doll before pushing the little bee away, "Oh no…" she whimpered kneeling down and picking up her doll.

The nutcracker was a little dented on the head, but what was worse about it was that the arm connected to it had broken off. Sonic was in the back of the huddled parents and children scolding the bee along with Vector who was doing more of his tougher scolding.

After the two finished and the croc taking Charmy away, Sonic walked over to Amy and knelt down, "Give him to me, please?" he asked in a calm tone.

The young rose hedgehog slowly gave him the nutcracker and his missing arm. The blue male then took out his hankercheif from his pocket, then placed the arm back on the doll before wrapping it around and tying it tightly, "There." He smiled and gave it back to her, "He's all better now.".

With that, Amy smiled a small smile and cradled the doll in her hands. She heard another footstep coming over to her prompting her head up to see Shadow come over with a large, doll sized bed. It was well made just like the other creations he had brought. The bed was covered in a white lace blanket as was the pillow.

The dark hedgehog placed the bed down in front of her, "For you." He said calmly looking worried himself.

Amy smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly before placing the nutcracker on the bed gently.

Shadow smiled again only for her to see. After Amy placed the bed under the tree, it was time for the annual dance. All the adults were lined up and the kids the same. Amy was able to be at the front, but the girls had the boys to dance with. Even Charmy had a partner. She was about to stand out till her hand was taken instantly. Next to her was Sonic's 'nephew'.

Shadow looked at her with a trusting look and a smile. Amy returned it and started to dance. As the adults began to circle, the kids did, too. Amy twirled as Shadow led his partner around. She couldn't help, but giggle and smile the whole entire time. It was magical, everything was great. She soon noticed that she was getting into the story instead of trying to get out. Being in a beloved ballet story along with her friends and her lover, she wouldn't matter what, or where she would go as long as she had those ideas to keep her happy.

Finally with the dance over and the food done with, it was time to go. The parents gathered their children and started to head out. Amy watched them go by one by one wishing inside that the dance would've gone on longer. Sonic picked up his now empty bag and signaled his 'nephew' to come with him back home. Amy didn't want him to leave. So she quickly rushed over and hugged him tightly.

Shadow was caught off guard, but returned it much tighter than her sudden embrace. Both Vanilla and Sonic walked over to them and slowly pride the two off each other, then began to pull away. Amy watched in sadness that Shadow had left the room with Sonic not able to see him.

She remember that it wasn't over yet. There was still one more scene in the ballet that will let her see him again. She would have to be patient, and let the 'parents' take her away till it was time for the next scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry late Christmas everyone! I hope you all are doing great! And got all you wanted! Me, not really, but I got a cool seeing machine! But...sad thing is that I don't know how to use it...**

**But with that said, I'm not surprised I would get that much reviews, but thank you for your faves. I'll leave this story up for at least till after New Years. Maybe more, but we'll see. But thank you anyways! I love you all! Plus, I'm sorry for the confusion on Sally's part. I meant to put her as a Dew Drop Fairy than 'Louise'. It's a name of Clara's older sister in the movie 'Nutcracker Prince' I loved ever since I saw it when I was 9. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Act 2**

As Amy rest in her bed chamber, she quietly thought of how she would be getting home. Course, she had forgotten all about that ago, but after thinking ahead, she wondered if anyone back home will be missing her. Sonic would maybe. Cream would be sad if she hadn't returned. Shadow...he would be more saddened to know his girlfriend is gone.

But now that she's met half her friends and maybe two rivals of hers, she didn't know if this was the real world or not. Well considering their in very old clothes hardly worn and balls and large homes she's never been in to till today. She groaned and tossed to one side trying so hard to get to sleep.

But something else kept bugging her. The nutcracker downstairs was all alone and needed to be held. Amy could imagine Shadow again down there wanting to see her again and for her to jump in his arms as he held her form tightly.

"I can't take this anymore..." She spoke suddenly before throwing off the regal white comforters and jump to her feet. She was now in a silky white night gown that had frills on the color and cuffs including the ends of the dress. Her feet, bare on the cold wooden flooring, led her out of her room and down to the ball room.

Amy crept down the spiraling staircase leading her to the bottom. She made her way over to the large doors she had awakened from in the beginning and grabbed the knob. Her ears perked up instantly when the knob made a creaking sound. Looking back to the top of the staircase, she listened hoping that Charmy, Vanilla, and Vector didn't wake up.

Amy sighed knowing Vector, after he goes to sleep, would be asleep till the ends of time. Going back to the doors, Amy slowly opened them carefully. A longer creak was heard, but not loud enough. She inched her way through the crack making it out easily. A few grunts here and there, but she was now in the room.

The pink hedgehog closed the doors ever so slowly and crept through the room. It was dark, but because of the moon outside, it was quite easy to see. Including the candles that were still on the tree. Amy hoped inside that the candles won't cause a sudden fire before she wakes up.

Looking back and forth, she whispered, "Where did I set him?".

Amy made her way over to the tree seeing that the glistening beauty was still very wonderful to view. Looking down, her eyes glanced at the doll she had set before the parting, "There you are." She smiled getting down on her knees next to the doll.

She picked it up and held it closely, "Why am I getting so moved by you?" she wondered staring at the nutcracker's face, "You look so much like Shadow, only…your not really him…are you?".

Before her eyes, she could've sworn the eyes of the wooden soldier come alive and smiled right at her. Amy's emeralds were shocked, but still stared at the nutcracker wanting to see it happen again.

When Amy got up holding the doll close, she walked only a few inches from the tree till the room suddenly became quiet. The wind was dying outside, the clocks ticking grew louder, and her breath became faster. Looking around, she began to fear the room from what was going on.

Amy could remember the next part of the play that happened. Something about a clock. If only her memory wasn't so slow, she would remember a little more. Just then, a small shriek was heard from her mouth when a loud 'gong' sound echoed in the room.

She swerved to the clock seeing the grandfather clock now with a new attachment to it. Her eyes widened seeing her 'godfather' right on top, "So…Sonic…?" she gasped.

Indeed, Sonic was on top of the clock peering through the shadows. His hands holding the cape moved up and down in sinque with the gongs the clock continued to make. His smile, twisted and playful, gazed down at the young flower before him as each second the clock rang, a shock entered her body.

Amy felt fearful inside as she stepped away from the clock holding her nutcracker tighter, "What's….what's going on…?" she whispered walking back over to the tree.

Keeping her eyes on the darkened blue hedgehog, she sat down where she was before and cradled her doll praying in her mind that this will all stop. After the last gong, Sonic held his hands up higher as he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" Amy shouted, but no reply.

The room stood still. Staying in the darkness only for the moon's light and the flickering candles to let her in the glow, Amy closed her eyes and hoped that this nightmare will end very soon. She wanted to be back home in bed with her lover and friends to protect her.

Suddenly, her ears twitched at a louder sound than the gongs. It sounded like something large was moving. Slowly opening her eyes, Amy looked up at the tree, but widened once more to see the Christmas tree growing large. The tree was expanding before her eyes. The decorations were growing as well. Including the presents around her.

Amy stood up and rushed away from the tree to see it now the size of a mountain. Looking around, she noticed the room was larger as well. The furniture was bigger than a house, and the windows were as tall as the tree. Amy's mouth hanged open wide seeing the magic happen before her.

"What...is happening?!" she screamed trying to understand everything that was going around her.

"The magic."

A voice behind her quickly brought the young girl out of the shocking trance and swerved around to see Sonic there in front of her. Same size as her, too, "Sonic?!" she spoke rushing over to him, "What's going on?! What do you mean by magic?!".

Sonic's smile never left. He gazed at her and down to the nutcracker tight in her grasp, "All this, my dear, is the magic of Christmas night. And now that you are here, it is time for the show." He said.

Before she could reply, Sonic sped by her with his great speed and in his hand, he was able to snatch the nutcracker from hers. Amy gasped looking at her arms, then him, "Wha..?! Give him back!" she pleaded.

All Sonic ever did was slowly unwrap the hankerchief from the doll and threw it off into the air waving it around before putting it back into his pocket. He looked over to Amy and held up his cape with one hand, "Your dreams will come true, Clara." He smiled before twirling the cape around and instantly disappearing from the spot.

"Stop! Sonic!" Amy shouted rushing over to where he was standing, "Sonic! I'm scared! I wanna go home! I want my nutcracker back! I want Shadow back!".

Tears pricked her eyes having the young saddened flower cover them with her hands to stop them from falling. She hated this now. She wanted out no matter what. Nothing will help her, Sonic left with the nutcracker, and Shadow is no where to help. She began to sob quietly wishing, praying, hoping that she was back home in bed.

A loud squeak was heard from behind. Then another, then another. Amy's hands slowly moved down and her eyes moved around to see what was making that noise. Over to the wall, a hole from the corner began to open. Or being 'chewed' open… Her eyes stared at the hole from far away seeing some tiny things come out of it one by one. They were small, but as they soon came over to her, they started growing larger and larger.

Coming into the light, Amy was able to see that these were not normal objects. They were mice! She let out another shriek from her mouth before rushing away from them. She was able to get a good look to them seeing that they were mice, but for some odd reason, they had a bit of…mechanical adjustments to them.

Amy rushed over to a large present and hid next to it hoping that the 'mechanical' mice don't see her, "I…hate…mice!" she whimpered feeling her feet tremble beneath her.

As the mice circled around the floors, a much larger hole was being chewed up. They corralled the hole seeing it getting much, much bigger than the hole in the wall. Suddenly, a larger mouse started to come up from the hole slowly. Amy was able to see it clearly from the light of the tree. It was almost like them only it had at least four heads on it. It's back was turned to her as it made it's way out of the hole before it closed by itself somehow.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho!" a loud bellowed laugh was heard from the mouse, "I'm here! Now to conquer this home for my own!".

Amy was quickly able to recognize the voice clearly. Anyone would know that laugh anywhere, "…Eggman…?" she whispered out loud.

Hearing her with it's amazing hearing, the mouse swerved around to show her it's front. True enough, it was almost the exact replica of Eggman, himself, but he was wearing a dark grey mouse suit with a red royal sash around his shoulders and chest and a golden crown on his and the four heads. He had on what appears to be grey make up, but it looked too real to be make up seeing how he had a mouse's snout and whiskers along with the large two front teeth.

"You! The young lady of the home! I'll have you as a hostage for being a whitness! Get her!" he ordered taking out a long silver sword and pointed right at her commanding his army to attack.

Amy stayed still in a panic seeing the mice scurry towards her, unable to think of anything to use for protection, or to run away. But just before they could even come close, the present she was standing by, opened quickly with the door coming down almost slamming one of the mice. Inside, Amy saw what appeared to be toy soldiers inside. She moved away from the side and saw that some of the soldiers looked almost familiar to her.

The soldiers had on blue coats with golden buttons on them and red pants with black boots and a long hat. They had red circled cheeks on them like a doll would have and held small guns in hands. Amy stood back examining the sight before her.

"Wow…!" she gasped in amazement.

The mouse king growled, "Not this again! Now, get her and attack them!" he ordered pointing the sword at Amy once more.

Amy turned to the mice that were heading for her again, "No…! No! Stay away!" she cried unable to move.

A loud noise of an ornament falling to the floor was heard making the army stop in their tracks and both king, and Amy to look up. A dark figure appeared over them jumping from the tree branch landing carefully on the top of the present. Standing up straight, Amy could tell immediately of who it was right there.

Standing there was none other than her nutcracker in full form, but now able to move freely and the right size as her. He had the same clothes on that were painted on, or made for him and his eyes glared down at Eggman with anger and hatred, "Enough!" he shouted holding his sword up high, "I will not allow you to come to this home! Leave now!".

Eggman snarled with his many heads to follow, "Not you! I'll turn you into a pile of splinters!" he threatened.

The nutcracker jumped again and flipped in the air before landing right in front of Amy standing there protectively with one arm out and the sword still pointing at him, "I will not let you come near this maiden, and the home! I will kill you for even setting foot!" he called back triumphantly.

"Enough! CHARGE!" The mice scurried at the nutcracker, Amy, and the soldiers at full force.

Amy blushed at the sight of her nutcracker seeing the resemblance so much to Shadow. He had the same protective stance, same honest look in his eye, it was almost the same as him. The nutcracker turned to the soldiers in the box, still motionless, "Everyone! Time for battle against the mouse king! Are you with me?!" he shouted.

The soldiers started to move like him and marched out of the box ready to fight holding their guns up high. The young flower watched one by one they made their way out standing still in a straight line of the upcoming mechanical mice. Quickly, the nutcracker turned to her fully to show his wooden face to her and picked her up bridal style, "This isn't a fight you should be in, miss." He said in a calm voice that made her blush grow brighter red.

"Uhh…!" Amy gaped as she was hoisted up on the top of the box by a few more soldiers that were there ready to fight, "Wait!" she called out to her nutcracker, "Be careful!".

He did nothing, but smiled with a nod, then rushed off to battle leaving her in the protection of the two soldiers with her. With the mighty jaw he had being a wooden nut crasher, Amy could definitely tell he smiled at her.

The mice moved up to the soldiers and quickly began to jump on top of them and knawed at the structures. The nutcracker and the arm did their best to avoid being hit, slammed, or even chewed by the mechanical mice. Some were even stabbed by the guns and swords they had seeing the sparks of wire and other sort of metal inside the mice.

Eggman was growing very impatient seeing his army going down quicker than the nutcracker's. He had to get rid of him. If he was gone, then nothing will stand in his way to take over the home, "That's it!" he growled loudly.

The nutcracker kicked away a mouse from jumping him. He heard the king's angered cry prompting him to look up. Amy, now by herself since the soldiers had to leave to fight as well, saw what was going to happen, "Oh no…! The battle between him and the mouse king!" she quivered remembering the worst possible thing that was going to happen.

The nutcracker stopped his soldiers, what was left of them, to a halt so he would go and finish the mouse king himself. The mice stopped as well as both sides began to corral them both. As both wooden soldier and rodent king began to circle each other threatening to attack.

"You have been a nasty thorn in my side, rodent." The nutcracker sneered holding the sword in hand tightly.

Eggman cackled, "You think you can kill me? Mice love wood! So when I'm finished with you, my army can delightfully naw at your body while I have my ways in this home. Including your petty maiden.".

The nutcracker made a terrifying glare at him after he heard that last part, "She is going no where with you, despicable vermin!" he shouted.

"We'll see…now I pronounce this last battle, and this place your grave!" Eggman shouted back rushing at him.

The nutcracker quickly clashed his sword at him before he could hit anywhere on his body. The mice and soldiers were cheering hoping their leaders will win. Amy clasped her hands together in prayer watching her beloved nutcracker fighting ruthlessly. The mouse king quickly backed away and swung his blade.

The nutcracker quickly dodged it and swerved around bringing up a kick to his back. Eggman fell to the floor, but got up to swing once more able to slash his chest. He groaned holding the now hard dent in his wooden chest. He growled and charged right at him full blast. Eggman was able to clash his sword against his as they both struggled to push each other back and forth. Before he could do anything, the mouse king quickly swung his long tail around and flipped the nutcracker down on his back hard. He pointed the sword at him ready to end it.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped quickly slipping off her head band she had still in her hair, "Hey! Eggman!" she called out forgetting that it wasn't really his name.

The mouse king stopped and looked up at her confused, "Who?!" he called out.

He saw nothing, but a white flash appear before getting knocked into the face by the headband Amy had threw at him easily, "OW!" he cried holding his face with his hand, "Why you little brat!".

This gave the nutcracker one last shot. He quickly got up and grabbed his sword, then rushed at the mouse king and stabbed him in the heart.

"GRAAH" Eggman cried out in sheer pain having him step away from the nutcracker leaving the sword in his chest. He slowly fell to the floor on his back seeing his enemy stare down at him triumphantly. Wanting to continue the battle, he felt his body grow motionless as death soon swept over him.

The mice around him squeaked quietly seeing their king now dead before them. They moved up to him and carefully picked up the mouse king's body slowly moving away from the battle. The soldiers as well disappearing back into the box having it close on them quietly.

Amy carefully jumped down from the top and watched as the nutcracker walked over to the headband that was on the floor. He carefully bent down and picked it up. Instantly, a bright heavenly glow surrounded both him and the accessory. The pink maiden quickly covered her eyes from the blinding light and held them close for at least a few seconds before the light dimmed to a small warm glow.

She opened them slowly to see no nutcracker, but a tall, handsome hedgehog standing there. Her eyes widened to see him, Shadow, there holding what seemed to be the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was crystal white with emerald and sapphire jewels around it. The hedgehog slowly turned to let her see him fully.

He wore a snow white tux with a ruffled shirt underneath his open jacket with golden buttons and a royal medallion on one side. His gentle red eyes stared at her with such kindness and love she had ever seen, "Miss Clara." He spoke in a calm voice.

Amy blushed completely watching him walk up to her holding the tiara close in his hands, "Are…are you…my nutcracker?" she asked astonished.

"Yes. I truly am." He chuckled with a loving smile, "Truth is, I'm none as the prince of the Land of the Dolls." He stopped right in front of her as their surroundings grew darker and darker, "I was a fool to let that horrible mouse king trick me. He turned me into a nutcracker and I was like that for such a long time. But after having the love of a beautiful maiden, I am now back to who I used to be. And it is all thanks to you, Clara.".

Then, her prince bowed with one hand over his chest. Amy smiled happily and turned away bashfully. He stood up and carefully placed his white gloved hand on her cheek slowly turning her back to face him. Then, the prince slowly placed the tiara on top of her head.

The glow from the royal accessory began to light up her body having her to close her eyes again. When after a few more seconds pass, she opened her eyes looking down to see that she was now in a beautiful white gown fit for a princess. The skirt reached down to her ankles with crystal gems covering the ends of it and long transparent sleeves with bits of glitter on them. Her feet where now wearing clear white glass slippers able for her to walk in easily. Her pink locks were delicately curled down to her back almost reaching her tail.

The prince smiled at the beautiful sight seeing his princess shocked at her new look. He took her hand and led her through the darkness keeping one hand on her back and the other holding her hand tightly.

"Wh-Where are we going?" she asked looking up to him.

"To my home." He answered smiling down at her.

The darkness slowly grew lighter this time, but had a hint of a light blue to it. Then grew white having them come into the whispering woods of the Land of the Dolls. The trees were covered in a blanket of snow from top to bottom along with the ground covered completely. Gentle snowflakes danced in the wind as they glide down to the bottom. Amy was greatly amazed at the beautiful sight before her.

"So…wonderful." She gasped hearing a calm chuckle from her prince.

"The woods are beautiful. The snow drops will be coming to greet you." He told her.

Before Amy could reply, a bright bluish glow appeared before them following with a few more. The light shined brightly to have a purple cat appear before them with a silver hedgehog next to her. Amy's eyes widened again seeing her two best friends before her. Blaze the Cat was in a snow white dress with a fluffy boa around the end of the skirt and her shoulders coming down to her knees and had on glittering crystal slippers. She wore a crystal tiara such as hers, only it had snow flake gems on it. Silver the Hedgehog had on the same colors, only he was wearing a white shirt with ruffled sleeves and golden cuffs and buttons with dark blue pants and grey boots. Behind them were smaller children like fairies wearing the same thing she had on, but were child size and white satin slippers on. They had only a small golden ring on their heads and small angelic wings behind them.

"My prince." Blaze spoke in a gentle voice as she and her prince bowed before the two.

Amy and her prince bowed, too. Still amazed her friends were there before them, "King and queen of the snow drops." He greeted before turning to Amy, "This is Clara. She had saved me from a terrible fate. And my princess.".

Silver smiled and took her hand, "A pleasure, my lady." He said before kissing her hand.

Amy blushed again, but smiled taking her hand back, "We must perform for you. To welcome our prince, and his savior." Blaze ordered her tiny followers.

They all cheered before rushing away from the area. The pink flower watched confused, but soon saw them come out one by one dancing out in the snow. Amy smiled seeing them all glide beautifully along the snow as if the were flying. Blaze came out after them with Silver holding her up as he glided through the snow and began to dance with his queen.

Blaze soared through the air before being caught by him and continued to dance gracefully. She moved around a few more times and began to spin in one place as Silver, behind her, held her waist and twirled her quickly before stopping with a perfect position. Amy smiled and her prince watched with a calm grin on his face.

Soon the dance was over with Blaze and Silver finishing with him holding her by her waist and Blaze in his arm with her hands out gracefully. Amy clapped happily as did her prince from the well made performance they had shown. When Silver and Blaze, along with the snow drop children bowed, a small carriage for two pulled by two white horses came through the trees slowly stopping in front of them.

The two walked over to the fated lovers as the snow white king opened the doors to the carriage to let them in, "Onward to the castle of the Dolls." Blaze announced.

The doll prince led Amy into the carriage and got in himself sitting beside her. The doors were shut and the horses were off pulling them along through the snowy trees. Amy quickly looked back seeing the snow drop people waving at them, "Thank you so much!" she shouted waving back at them.

Blaze and Silver smiled at her before them and the children disappeared into the cold wind. The horses galloped through the woods having the two watch in amazement seeing the trees glow bright colors in front of them. The trees were replaced by candy canes and sugar sculptures. The snowy road turned to a golden brick road leading them to the castle of sweets. The sky grew brighter and brighter within seconds.

Amy smiled at the sight of her childish dreams coming true. A small child would be happy to see a castle made of sweets and sugary goodies. She turned to her prince seeing him smiling at her instead. This made her blush again making her look away from him. He let out a small chuckle and kept an arm around her shoulders securely.

When they finally came to the entrance to the castle, they were welcomed inside by a few angelic children. These were small angels with golden halos and white angel wings with long white gowns unable to see their feet. They shuffled over to the two, then bowed, then finally shuffled away leading them in the castle.

Amy was confused still, but with her prince next to her, she wasn't scared at all. The angel children led them into the ball room showing the two the glittering sight. The room was decorated with sweets and gold. The pillars leading down to the throne were made of gold and crystal with a hint of sugar jewels decorated around them. The floor was marble and a long red carpet was made to lead them up to the end of the room. The windows were like the windows back home, but were made of crystal as well and were so clear, Amy couldn't tell if there was a window there, or not.

Just then, Amy gasped seeing several other people gathering around them. Some were decorated in different colors and costumes. One group was made of grey bats in what looked to be Arabian clothing, another was red cats in brown and red dresses from Spain, another group was a couple of rabbits wearing what looked to be small kimonos in different colors, the next were a few white and purple hedgehogs in light pink and white dresses similar to the snow drop fairies, and lastly were tiny children in light blue and green puffy dresses and for the boys, shirts and pants with black flats.

They all huddled around the two, then bowed low for them. Amy held her prince's arm tightly emitting a chuckle from him, "Do not be afraid." He told her quietly, "They are my servants. Our welcome.".

Amy slowly nodded, but still afraid of them inside. Then, before her eyes, came the most beautiful dancer she's ever seen, but what made her eyes widened, was that the dancer was none other than Alicia the Wolf. Alicia was wearing a glittering white dress up to her thighs with ruffled frills on the shoulder blades and her arms with only transparent tights and white slippers. Her blond hair was in a tight bun with a silver tiara on top.

She was carried in by her partner, a purple chameleon Amy found very familiar as well which made her giggle quietly. He walked up to the two carrying her carefully till he stopped in front of them and gently let her down. He wore a white dress shirt with a light blue vest and dark blue pants with whitish grey boots.

Alicia stood gracefully and smiled at the sight their long awaited prince, "You're here. You have finally come home." She said happily walking up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

He happily returned the gesture making his princess a little jealous inside, "I am. Thank you for greeting us along with everyone." He said.

She quickly jumped off and backed away to look at Amy, "And you are, my dear?" she smiled.

With a deep breath, she spoke, "My name is Clara. It's nice to meet you.".

"Clara? What a lovely name." Alicia's prince, Espio the Chameleon spoke up from behind her.

"She is my savior. I would like her to stay." He told them.

Alicia smiled, "We would be delighted for her to stay. We will all cherish this day forever." She spoke having the others around them to cheer happily for them.

Amy smiled at them all, "Thank you." She replied happily.

Espio came around the great fairy so he was visible to both of them, "Your highness, please share your story between all of us of what had happened." He pleaded.

With curious looks in their eyes, the prince sighed and nodded, "Very well, I shall." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile.

They all cheered once more and quickly made room for him to be in the middle. Amy was now next to both Alicia, and Espio ready hear his story, "My story starts when that evil mouse of a king came in and quickly turned me into a wooden doll." The prince began while looking at each of his servants, "I was stuck like that for so many years. I was told that I must defeat him to become myself, but also to have a maiden's love. So for so many, many years, I was finally chosen by a wonderful caretaker who took me to a grand party. There I have met a very beautiful girl who cared so much for me.".

Amy blushed at what she was hearing about her being 'beautiful', "Then the wicked mouse king came, and threatened to take over the house for himself. I fought alongside my army to fend my home!" the prince fell to one knee making everyone cringe, "Soon, I was facing death himself when he pointed his sword at me. I was ready to be put down when all of a sudden, he was brought down himself!" He got up quickly then walked over to his princess taking her hand and leading her out into the middle of the circle, "Miss Clara threw her headband and it hit him hard enough to make me get up and kill the vermin! Here I am because of her bravery and her love for me that now I am back as what I used to be.".

He quickly pecked her cheek making the young lady giggle quietly. Alicia sighed heavily having the heavy weight lift off her shoulders through the story. She walked over to the two and said, "Thank you, miss Clara for defending our prince and bringing him back to us. Now we must celebrate for this joyous welcome!".

She waved her hand spreading magical dusts from her palms making the rest of his servants to leave the room. Both Alicia and Espio led both the two lovers up to the throne and sat them down letting them view the great dance they will all perform.

As they both left quickly, the group dressed in brown all rushed out in a long line. They held red scarves in hand as they raised them up in the air. When the music started, they began to dance waving their scarves around. Amy felt she was almost watching an Italian dance seeing how they all looked like they were from Spain.

She and her prince clapped for their stunning performance till the lights grew dark and dimly purple. A calm orchestra of flutes played as the dancers dressed all in Arabic clothing came out slowly. They all held what seemed to be pictures of a happy monster's head. When they all came out into the middle of the floor, they moved the pictures away from the leading dancer.

Amy's eyes widened seeing two people she's known again. She saw her friend, Rouge the Bat dressed in a purple strapless bra like top with baggy purple pants and golden curled toe slippers. Holding her up, was Knuckles the Echidna wearing the same, but no top. He was bare from the upper body, but had on puffy darker purple pants and curled slippers like her. He young hedgehog was amazed and not even surprised seeing how the Arabians were moving so slow and in fact her sexual style made it perfect for the dance. Knuckles made her giggle quietly seeing how he would never in his life wear a costume like that.

Knuckles led Rouge around the floor as she danced beautifully making splits she could never do, or even other poses some people wouldn't expect that could happen. Soon the dance was over leaving the two to clap proudly for them as he carefully picked her up while she was still in her 'split' pose, then slowly walked out with the other dancers.

Next was Chinese to come out. They all danced happily and proudly as if they were expecting something awesome to appear. Amy bounced her head along with the joyful tune while watching them dance. After they were finished, they all huddled together, then bowed low to them, then happily bounced away making her giggle again.

The next dance astonished Amy greatly. In came a very large woman, and I do mean large. The woman was as tall as a regular house with a very wide frilly dress. Her make up was big and so was her hair. Amy and her prince laughed at her and clapped seeing that her dress opened to have tiny children come out. They all joyfully rushed out and began to play and dance to the melody of the bouncing music. Then the last two kids came out which almost brought her out of her seat.

Tails the Fox with Cream the Rabbit dressed up like the children both rushed over to them and started to dance. Amy smiled happily seeing her sweet best friends dance and play while laughing along. The prince watched them both, but smiled at his princess seeing that she was having a really great time.

Tails quickly picked up Cream by her waist and began to spin in place while she was laughing happily. The kids soon followed along with their partners spinning in place. The large woman known as, Mother Ginger, swayed back and forth to the tune watching her tiny children dance happily. When they ended the dance, they all quickly jumped together and made a quick back flip with a finishing pose with their hands up and one foot pointed forward, then all of them waved at the two before rushing back to their mother and into the dress.

Mother Ginger happily waved back at the applauding couple while she was shuffling out of the room to end the dance. Finally the second the last dance was out. The beautiful pink and purple dancers rushed out in flowery garland as they huddled around in a circle in the middle. Slowly, they moved their garlands up like opening a flower bud to have the Dew Drop Fairy stand up and posed in her place.

Amy, once again, widened her eyes to see none other than Sally Acorn there in what looked to be a light pink tutu with white tights and pink ballet shoes. She knew full well that Sally had never danced like this before, so it was very surprising to see her like this.

The fairy, Sally, twirled in place before stopping to have the dancers around her open up for bigger room. Soon, calm music filled the air as she began to gracefully dance around the room. Both the prince and Amy watched as Sally glided through with her dancers closely. She stood on her tip-toes to spin perfectly and to balance on one leg carefully. Amy smiled brightly at the dance before her. She was loving this all so much. There had been times through this whole thing that she wished it was over and done with, but with this happening, she didn't even think about wanting to go home.

Soon, the dance ended with the dancers crowding Sally again and closed their hands around her like a flower closing it's petals. The prince and Amy both clapped for the dancers while they made their way out of the room. Now the last dance was here. They both watched as the Sugar Plum Fairy made her way out with her partner. She, too, had her feet up like a ballerina and began to dance around gracefully while he followed her and danced around himself.

Amy soon began to realize that this was the last dance. It was almost time for her and her prince to leave, but worse to depart from one another. Her ears drooped slowly from the thought.

Her prince noticed quickly and leaned to her whispering, "What's wrong?" he asked.

This quickly perked her up and brought a smile on her face, "It's nothing. Really." She lied.

He could almost tell she was, but instead, left it at that till the dance was over. Soon, Alicia and Espio ended the ballet with a pose. He held her up by her waist with one hand and the other out with her holding on by her arm around his neck and her arm out both smiling at each other.

Amy and the prince clapped happily before he got up. Amy looked at him puzzled for a moment before knowing what time it was. He took her hand and brought her down to the fairy and her partner, "Thank you so much. This had been a wonderful celebration." She said with a smile.

Alicia nodded with her gentle smile, "Thank you, miss. Now it is time for your adventure to end." She said quietly before she and Espio were off out of the room, him carrying her away.

Both Amy and the prince looked confused and saddened at the announcement, "What?" he spoke.

"I'm afraid it's true.".

Behind them was Sonic waving his hand around to create a dark void around them, "So-god father Drosselmeier! What do you mean?" Amy asked feeling ready to cry.

Sonic smiled, but a sad grin on his face, "This is all coming to an end. You both had a great adventure together, but now it is time to say goodbye." He said as the room grew darker.

The prince looked at Amy heartbroken, "No…I can't leave you." He said bringing her into his arms.

Amy let out a sob on his shoulder gripping him tightly, "I don't want you to go either…!" she cried.

He slowly moved away still holding her tightly, then turned to the creator, "Is there a way we can be together, forever?" he pleaded.

"Please! There must be a way!" Amy followed.

Sonic then smiled a happier grin for his answer, "I'm sure you both will see each other very, very soon." He told them.

The room grew darker and darker each second. Amy looked back at her prince to see him slowly start to disappear, "No! Please, don't go!" she cried trying to hold onto what's left of him.

"Clara…remember that we'll see each other again." He told her as his gentle ruby eyes began to disappear.

Quickly without thinking, Amy jumped up and kissed him deeply. The prince instantly returned it before he could disappear. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be forever like they wished, but she soon felt his form fade away prompting her to back away from the spot. She looked over to no longer see Sonic there nor anyone. Amy was left in the dark void all alone, wishing to wake up for the last time.

Emerald eyes slowly opened from the tweets of flickies outside her window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes from the dust collected in them, "Ahhh…" she yawned raising her arms out wide to stretch them, "Mmmm….what a night…wait-!" she gasped looking around the room.

She was right back in her old room. She was no longer in the big mansion. Amy quickly got up from her bed seeing that she was in her pajamas she had changed into before she went to sleep, "Did…last night actually happen?!" she wondered.

Everything seemed so real. Everything! The dances, the battle, everything! Amy thought of her dream seeing that Sonic was the godfather, and Shadow was her prince. But if it was a dream, then how did it look so real? "Maybe…maybe it was a dream after all. All that stuff couldn't have happened." She shrugged walking off to start her morning duties.

Four days had passed since that night of her wonderful dream, and it was time for the Christmas Eve party. Amy had been looking forward to it the whole month it was planned by Rouge. Everyone had met up at her mansion. Almost everyone from Amy's dream had come. Blaze and Silver along with Cream and Vanilla. The Chaotix came with the ride along, Alicia. Sonic also came with Sally and Tails and Knuckles stayed with Rouge to help out with the decorations.

Amy was at the party watching everyone mingle. It was interesting seeing how they were all in her dream, but with different characters to play. Rouge was still her normal self that can easily fit in the Arabian clothing, but she probably wouldn't have done any of the acrobatic poses. Cream and Tails were sort of the same as the playful children, but Tails is always buys building things and Cream might not have been able to do some things the children did by flipping, or anything. Sally, of course, would never in her life wear a girly pink tutu like the one she saw in her dream.

Amy giggled at everyone remembering what they were last night having Blaze hear it and to walk over to her. She sat down beside her on the couch where she sat, "What's with the giggles?" she asked smiling.

"Oh! Uhh…" Amy gawked trying to change the topic, "Well…I was laughing because I remembered that Rouge had Knuckles put on clown make up for the kids last summer. Couldn't let that one go.".

Blaze laughed, "Oh yeah. I remember that. That was hilarious." She followed along watching Knuckles chase Charmy after he stole his Christmas cookies.

Amy smiled still, but for some odd reason, Shadow hadn't shown up yet. Was he late, or did he miss the invite? Rouge told her she invited everyone, but he wasn't here. Her ears drooped thinking that he didn't want to come. Even if she was there. He was busy like he said, but maybe too busy to spend Christmas with her.

Some time after the party had started, the door bell rang getting everyone's attention, "Got it!" Rouge shouted out as she rushed off to get the door.

Everyone went back to what they were doing after that. Amy, now up off the couch over to the table of sweets, took a piece of cookie and chomped a bit before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled seeing Shadow right behind her with a present wrapped neatly under his arm.

"Shmmfm!" she muffled with the cookie still in her mouth and quickly jumped in his arms.

Shadow chuckled at her childish ways and retuned it with one arm, "Hello, Rose. I hope I didn't worry you." He said stealing a nibble from the other half of her cookie when they parted, "Nom.".

"Mmm!" Amy broke off the cookie and swallowed the piece before replying, "No no! I was just wondering where you were. But I guess I was worried after all." She smiled with a hint of blush.

A small laugh was heard from him, "I see." He grinned before kissing her forehead, "I got you something. It's not much, but after hearing the idiotic faker go on and on about how you went to the ballet, I wanted to get this for you.".

The rosette hedgehog stared at both him and the present he was holding up to her. She carefully took it and unwrapped it while he continued, "For some odd reason, it kept calling out to me. Strange I know, but I figured you liked something like this.".

Amy's eyes widened completely when the present was in full view. It was the same exact doll, the same exact soldier, the very same exact look to the nutcracker she saw from her dream.

"No…way…" she gasped holding the doll in her hands like she did before.

It felt lightweight and had the same features as the other. Shadow stared at her hoping the present will amuse her, "You don't like it?" he asked with his ears slightly drooping.

Amy felt tears slowly appear. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, "No…I love it! I love it so much! Thank you!" she said happily hugging the doll closely.

"Gang way!"

"CHARMY!"

The two were startled by a bee buzzing in front of them, "Amy! Look out!" Charmy shouted accidentally bumping into her.

Amy stumbled out of control and released her grip on the wooden doll. Shadow, quick on his feet, lunged forward and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Knuckles ran passed them and grabbed Charmy himself holding him by the wings.

"Charmy the Bee! I will make you pay for taking my cookie!" he growled before looking down at the nutcracker with a piece broken off, "Uh oh…".

Amy looked down at her present seeing the doll faced down with it's arm broken off. Just like what happened in the dream. Shadow released her and glared at the two, "Are you both idiots?! Why are you even running around for when you know there's people around?!" he growled.

Knuckles and Charmy hugged each other both scared of him and Amy for what they did. If it's Amy who's angry, look out, but put both her and the Ultimate Life Form together, than their dead, "S-S-Sorry Sh-Sh-Shadow!" Charmy stuttered.

"Shadow." Amy called out to her boyfriend before he could say, or do anything else.

The said hedgehog looked back at her confused, but more puzzled seeing her bent down to pick up her doll and broken piece then stood up placing it back into it's rightful place. Amy looked up at the two and smiled, "What's done is done. No please no running, or any bad stuff. It's Christmas, remember?" she said with a calm voice.

All three stared at her shocked completely. Charmy smiled and nodded, "We will Amy! Thank you for not killing us!" he quickly said before flying off.

Knuckles slowly walked away still in awe at what had happened and how he is not in the hospital right now. Shadow stood still staring at his girlfriend, "What….how…but…you…?" he gawked.

All she did was giggle and embraced him tightly, "It's nothing to be angry about. It was only an accident. Ok?" she said looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Shadow, always being beaten by the look, just shrugged and held his girlfriend tightly, "Whatever…" he mumbled emitting a small giggle from underneath his arms.

Merry Christmas(late actually XD)


End file.
